If I Was The One
by Bekah Rose
Summary: An alternate version of *That* scene, of 'The Prom'.


If I Was The One

****

****

**Title: **If I Was The One 1/1

**Author: **Bek Allen

**Rating: **G (for general B/G mushiness!)

**Summary: **You know that dance… The one Buffy and Giles never got to have? Well, here it is… hehehe.

**Setting: **My take on the Prom. What if Buffy and Giles did have that dance after all? And, what if it were a song a billion times sweeter then Wild Horses by The Sundays?

**Pairings: **B/G

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, Buffy and Giles don't belong to me. They belong to God (Aka, Joss) and all them demi Gods. "If I Was The One" is property of Diane Warren, Ruff Endz and Epic and Sony Music ™. I'm just using them to appease my warped and fragile little mind. 

**Notes: **I heard the song on the film Centre Stage… and BAM! Thoughts of Buffy and Giles sweetness instantly flooded my head. Song lyrics are between [these]. Oh yeah, and… I'm gonna rip Joss of just a teeny weeny ickle bit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Giles watched as Wesley walked over to Cordelia before approaching Buffy as she stood off to the side holding her award.

"You did good work tonight Buffy."

She turned and smiled at him. "And I got a little toy surprise." She twirled the gaudy umbrella between her fingers, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Yes," Giles grinned down at her, his own eye shining brightly with unshed tears. "I had no idea that children en masse could be so gracious."

"Yeah well, every now and then people surprise you." She reached past him and placed the umbrella on the table. "Would you care to dance Mr. Giles?" She smiled at him and took his hand, leading him out onto the dance floor.

"B-Buffy, what a-are you doing?" He tried to pull his hand away but her Slayer strength held tight.

"Surprising you." She reached the centre of the dance floor just as the deejay changed songs.

"W-well, just this once." He looked down on her and smiled. She was shining with the grace and beauty he had seen since the day she first walked into the library. "But, w-what about Angel?"

"Over." She leaned into him as they music began to play. "Way over, we've been over since Christmas." 

[I see the way he treats you,  
I feel the tears you cried,  
And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad,  
There's nothing I can do baby.]

"Oh. But…" He looked down at her as she rested her head against his chest.

"Guilt." She replied softly. She smiled as she felt him sigh beneath her. She liked this, hearing a heart beat beneath her ear as she danced.

[Cause your lover is my best friend,  
And I guess that's where the story ends.  
So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.

You will never be, never be mine but,]

"I'm so sorry Buffy." He whispered into her hair as he lay his cheek on her head.

"Hey. No biggie. I moved on and I think I found someone better." She lent back to look up at him. "Much, much better."  She smiled up at him shyly. 

"Oh." Giles lifted his gaze to stare over her head. "And, where is this young man? Shouldn't he have escorted you tonight?" He looked around the sidelines for her suitor.

"He's here." Buffy smiled and stepped in closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. "He just doesn't know that it's him."

Giles frowned as he felt his heart begin to break. It was no secret among their friends that he was in love with her. Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia all knew how he felt. He'd told them late one night that past summer in between following leads. They'd all been excited for him. Praying that she'd return unharmed and run straight into his arms looking for comfort. Provided that she hadn't run off to be with Angel. 

Then, when he'd finally hoped enough that Buffy could be told his true feelings, she revealed that Angel was back. Then there was the cruiciamentum. '_Bloody Travers and his idiotic rules and tests.'_ He looked back down at Buffy, barely noticing that the gym was slowly beginning to empty.

[If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.]

He smiled as the words of the song began to filter slowly through his mind. _'True. I'd try my best to bring her tears of joy. There would be no more guilt, no more nights of heart ache. I'd keep her safe.'_ He blinked back his tears as he thought of Buffy smiling and laughing in the arms of a handsome young man. His hopes lying shattered like broken glass in the middle of the dance floor.

[If I could have just one wish,  
I'd wish that you were mine,  
I would hold you near,  
Kiss away those tears.  
I'd be so good to you baby.  
You're the one I want next to me,  
But I guess that's just not meant to be.  
He's there in your life,   
And he's sharing your nights,  
It'll never be, never be right.]

Buffy smiled as she thought of the words playing out of the speakers. She would try to be good to him. Her heart had never felt as light as it did standing there, in his arms and swaying to the music. The only thing left to do would be to tell him.

[If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.]

She looked up and smiled at him. "I love you Giles." She lowered her head back to his chest and let her tears fall quietly against his linen shirt.

His body went rigid as he slowly processed what she'd just said, before relaxing again. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I love you too Buffy." He whispered into her hair. Neither of them noticing the last of the students walk out the door and close it behind them.

"Should we, uh, tell them it's over?" Xander asked as they began to walk down the corridor.

"Nope. They deserve this. What, with the Ascension and Faith and everything." Willow smiled as Oz handed her his jacket and they stepped into the cool night air.

"Well, I for one feel that they deserve some privacy. They need to work out their problems." Wesley smiled down at Cordelia who was nestled against his side.

"Wow. And here I thought you were just a tight ass the Council sent over to keep Buffy in check." Xander shook his head and began to undo his tie. "So, Bronze everyone?"

The small group nodded their heads as they walked out into the carpark.

Back inside the gymnasium, Buffy and Giles were still swaying to the music.

[Yeah, baby.  
I wanna reach out and view beside me,  
Right here beside me, babe.  
Take you in my arms right there,  
Scream 'I love you' right out loud.  
Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,  
To turn to you and say,]  
  
"Do you mean it Buffy?" Giles asked softly, pulling back and tilting her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"With my whole heart." She reached her hands around his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

[If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.]

"How about you?" She reached her hand up and grazed her fingers across his cheek.

"I've never been more positive about the emotions I have for you then I do at this very moment." He grinned and pressed his lips to hers again.

"Well, yeah. I could have said that. Word guy." She grinned and went back to holding him close and continuing their slow dance in the now empty room.

[If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.  
  
If I was the one, if I was the one,  
In your life.]

Buffy looked up as the song came to an end. "Hey, when did everyone go?" Her eyes darting around the room for other signs of life.

"I believe they all left a half an hour ago." Giles followed her gaze until they rested on the photographer snoozing by his equipment. 

"Oh, then I guess we should go too." Buffy frowned.

"No need to be down dear, the night isn't over until you say it is." He pulled her gently across to wear the old man sat this his chin resting on his chest. "Excuse me?" He nudged the man gently.

"Giles! What are you doing?" She looked around. Waiting for Snyder to come out of some rat hole in the side of the Gym to accuse them of inappropriate student – teacher conduct.

"Giving you the happiest night of your life." He grinned as the man awoke. "Do you think we could possibly get our photo taken? We were late in arriving."

The older man smiled and nodded as he stood up and began to organise his camera. "If the two of you kids would just stand over by the arbour and if we could have you with your arms around this lovely young woman… yes, that's it." He grinned as Giles stood behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"Now, just, smiled and say 'Destiny'." The man stood behind the camera and pressed the button.

"Destiny." The pair said in unison as the moment was captured with a click and a flash.

"There you go. You kids are the happiest couple I've seen in here tonight. You'll make it." The man handed them a photo as it came out of the laser printer set up to the side. "Enjoy your evening."

They nodded their thanks and walked out of the gym. 

"So, still up for that ice cream Watcher mine?" buffy asked as the approached the citroen in the parking lot.

"What? Oh most definitely." Giles smiled as he held the door open and ushered Buffy into the car.

Neither of them noticed the dark haired vampire standing in the shadows of the school with a tiny smile dancing across his features. Nor the photographer approach him with a copy of their picture.

"They sure do make a lovely couple." He grinned as the car pulled out of the parking lot and out into the street. "Here's that copy of the photo you wanted Mr." He handed Angel the picture and gave him a funny look. 

"Thanks. Now, get out of here before I tell the slayer you're in town ready to cause trouble."

The man removed his jacket and a second pair of arms were exposed to the moonlight. "Yes sir. Good evening." 

Angel smiled at the retreating taillights. "Be happy Buffy. That's all I want."  
  


  
  



End file.
